


Victuuri Oneshots (steamy)

by garnetflames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Slightly Smutty, VictUuri, Yoi - Freeform, YuriKatsuki, Yurionice, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnetflames/pseuds/garnetflames
Summary: Oneshots about our favorite skaters: Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki and they're steamy. Requests are open. Hope you enjoy them and Happy New Year. Other requests for other ships in the show are available.





	1. Morning Sex

The sound of Makkachin barking had woken me from the sleep I was in. But to my surprise, I turn to see a body laying next to me. The outline of this body was slender and large, and the thing that stood out was the short, silver hair. I slowly turned and saw that Viktor was laying on his back, which was something that he did often, that beautiful silver hair going off the sides of his perfect jawline.

My hand without second thought moved towards Viktor's face, I tried to stop myself but I was caressing his cheek his smooth cheek and I started to play with his hair. I haven't put a move on Viktor before and he always manages to find some way to make a move on me, he'd kiss me several times but I've never kissed him. But it wouldn't hurt to give him a kiss on the cheek, he's asleep and he'll never know.

My imagination was playing tricks on me and I started to blush, I lay there and just stare at the famous gold medalist himself, Viktor Nikiforov. I move closer to Viktor and I close my eyes, I gently grab his hand. When I grab his hand, he squeezes it. I open my eyes and our lips pressed against one another, Viktor was shocked and he laid there, never taking his eyes off of me as if I were skating in the Grand Prix and qualifying to the final.

"I-I didn't mean to! I'm s-sorry!" I tried to pull away but Viktor grabs my hand and he lifts my chin with his other hand. I try to look away but Viktor asserts himself and looks me in the eyes. Viktor smirks and he caresses my face and kisses my cheeks, and then he goes to my neck....it was a good sensation. I pulled away and I covered my neck, I loved the way it felt but it was too early in the morning to be doing such things. I am 24 but I've never been intimate with anyone and I was living with Viktor at this time.

"Yuuri, don't act shy. We're the only ones here. Come here and let me give you a kiss." His raspy voice made me jump a little, Viktor laughed it off but he pulled me in closer and he pressed his lips onto mine. I ended up giving into the kiss and I moved my hand towards Viktor's pale face. I do love him but there are times when I get tired of him teasing me like this.

"Mhmm....Viktor....mhmm...." These kisses were making me melt and the feeling was amazing, falling in love with Viktor was something I didn't expect. I felt Viktor's live for me and he never really did this back in Japan because my parents were everywhere, the triplets, Yurio and everyone who was still upset that I had taken Viktor from his adoring fans. This often worried me but he assured me that he did this because he needed a break and he saw the video of me and skating his program but now that I found out what I did at last year's banquet, that was the reason that he showed up....I was drunk and Viktor had seen me in a very vulnerable state. I felt so embarrassed and I wanted to avoid the topic of that. A single, solemn word about that past event would shake me up.

"V-Vitya, wait. Mhmm...." He heard me but he continued kissing and sucking the area of my collarbone. His hand was on my waist while the other was feeling me under my shirt. I softly moaned every time he started to leave a trail of kisses on my collarbone and he starts going up my neck. "What's wrong Yuuri? Aren't you enjoying this?" Oh, how could I not! I never had this feeling with someone, especially not with someone like Viktor. He's so handsome and he tries to act suave with me, he makes me laugh. He makes me smile, and he loves me. This. Man. Makes. Me. Happy. After he pulls away from me, I jump on him and wrap my arms around his neck, I was hugging him tighter and tighter. Viktor, shocked, looks towards me and he smiles.

"What's wrong my little piggy? Did I do something-" I let go of him and quickly give him a peck on his pink lips. I smiled and there were some tears running down my cheeks. "No, you didn't do anything, I'm just very grateful to have you. You, being my coach, putting your career aside and making mine flourish and also becoming my best friend, maybe even more. Maybe even my soulmate. But there's something else. Thank you for putting your life on pause to make my life more enjoyable. Thank you for loving me as much as you do. I....I love you Viktor."

After hearing this, Viktor had that adorable smile on his face and he placed his hands on my cheeks, kissing the tears away and he then kisses me, this was a deep, passionate kiss. This was the first time I have ever said "I love you" to Viktor, my Viktor. As we were kissing, he started to tease me with his fingers, he moved them up and down my chest and my stomach and his touch was comforting. I loved giving into his touch, and Viktor was leaving wet kisses and hickies on my neck, collarbone, chest and stomach area. "Viktor, aah. Mhmm...I want more. P-please. Vitya. Ahhh....Mhmm!" It felt so good!

"Now, I'm going to have some of my Katsudon. Ready Yuuri?" I try to answer but the sensation was overtaking me and I would moan harder. "Yes, Viktor. I want you." Viktor smirks and he takes off his shirt and he continues down my stomach. Licking, leaving wet kisses, the mutters and loud noises of moans that we coming out of my mouth were filling the room and Viktor's ears.

Viktor's love and my love for him was the reality/definition of Eros. I discovered what Eros meant to me, my love for Viktor Nikiforov.


	2. Yes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their trip to Barcelona comes to a close, Yuuri starts to feel some emotions of jealousy surround him. And you won't believe why he's jealous.

The duo finally had some time to themselves, vacation from competition. This is after the Grand Prix. Yuuri was happy that he could spend some time alone with Viktor but of course Makkachin tagged along with them. How could Yuuri not love Makkachin? But he was jealous of the dog. Makkachin was able to smell Viktor's fragrance, feel Viktor's touches, and Viktor showered that dog with love. Yuuri desired that same love from him but it seemed selfish of him to do so. Yuuri felt a sense of feeling of abandonment inside him.

"Yuuri, where do you wanna go? We can go visit the cathedral or the small shopping plaza from before." (If you haven't figured it out, they are currently in Barcelona) "I think it would be nice to visit the shopping plaza, we might buy more nuts from that shop. And Makkachin would be able to walk around more." Yuuri was being very salty today, and ge was not in the mood any of it. Viktor noticed the uneasiness, but ignored it. Yuuri tried to shake off his salty attitude and followed Viktor, and carried the mountains of shopping bags.

"Yuuri, we need to stop. You're doing too much-"

"No-no! Its fine. We just need to get back to our hotel, I'll rest there." Yuuri lied, he was extremely tired but he wanted to show Viktor that he could come over any obstacle. After another half hour of shopping, they headed to the hotel and Yuuri noticed something...Makkachin wasn't with them when they entered the room.

"Viktor. Makkachin didn't follow us." Yuuri was putting the shopping bags down and he noticed a shadow peering from behind him.

"I know. Makkachin is in the hotel kennel, I noticed that you've been acting differently when we first arrived. Where's the Yuuri I love? The Yuuri that stutters everytime he looks at me. The Yuuri that flusters up when I compliment him on his figure or his beautiful form." Yuuri is flustered at this point, he didn't think that Viktor thought so highly of him. Yuuri always saw himself as unworthy compared to Viktor. Viktor raised Yuuri's flustered face towards his and he smirks, Yuuri was embarrassed to have Viktor see him like this. Jealous of a dog? Really?

"Tell me Yuuri, are you really jealous of Makkachin?" That made Yuuri freeze...jealous of a dog.....this was probably the lowest that Yuuri was ever felt. He couldn't look at Viktor, he pushed away and walked on the other side of the bed, the second bed, he hid himself from Viktor. Yuuri was at the brink of having tears come down his cheeks.

"Yes." This had slipped out of his mouth. He quickly covered his mouth and felt like there was an elephant in the room. Yuuri tried to keep it cool and he turned to face Viktor. And he was trying to show Viktor one of his signature smiles but he just couldn't.

Viktor smiled and walked to Yuuri and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure and brings Yuuri closer. Yuuri just kept his head down and he felt a chest, but he wanted to avoid all eye contact with Viktor. Viktor had pulled him into his arms, cradling him.

"Yuuri." The raven hair looks up and he meets Viktor's gorgeous sea green eyes. Viktor pulls him in even closer and kisses Yuuri's nose, and pulls off his glasses.

"I love you." Yuuri blushed, the boy was flustered and he covered his eyes. Viktor snickers but he continues to tease him.

"You're so cute. I love you so much." Yuuri was overflowing with emotions, he was hearing the magnificent Viktor Nikiforov saying that he loved him. It seemed unreal, he thought that it was all an illusion.

"V-Viktor. I'm sorry." Yuuri looked at Viktor and started sobbing. Viktor wasn't the best when he had crying people in front of him. All he could do was hug Yuuri.

"It's fine. It's my fault, Makkachin is very important to me. Makkachin is the only one I consider family after starting my career as a professional ice skater. But when you first entered my life, you changed it all. My perspective on life, the reality of perseverance, and love. Thank you Yuuri." Viktor smiled and Yuuri started to lighten up and he laughed. He wrapped his arms around Viktor. Viktor grabs Yuuri's hand and kisses his ring. This was the charm ring that Yuuri had bought for himself and Viktor. 

"Viktor, I love you." Yuuri smiled and he blushed. Adorably as he was, Viktor did something marvelous, something that everyone waits for. He gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box. Yuuri gasped and started sobbing even more.

"Yuuri, there is no one what that I would spent the rest of my life with. You are the one that understands me. Stay close to me for the rest of your life. Katsuki Yuuri, will you marry me?" Viktor opens the small black box and the shining of the ring had gotten to Yuuri. He was overwhelmed with several different emotions. He takes a deep big breathe and opens his mouth...

"Viktor....of course...Yes!" They both started laughing and they hug. Viktor kisses away the tears and Yuuri giggled. They both stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you Yuuri." Viktor says this as he slips the ring on Yuuri's finger. The younger man looks up and smiles.

"I love you Vitya."

The idea of love had been rewarded to Yuuri and Viktor... Yuuri had managed to seduce the playboy, and Viktor had fallen for him.


	3. Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is just taking his time trying to realize his changes from a teen to the adult he now. And he has a beautiful conversation with Yuuri. And they are training at the moment of this chapter, in the ice rink in Japan by Yuuri's family's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is currently training with Yuuri and they talk about some of Viktor's tours to the United States for some filming and photography. And he reminiscences about this life before and after he met Yuuri. 
> 
> There is so much fluff in this oneshot. It's just so cute!

Viktor Nikiforov was a very loud person but he did not get along with people so easily, he tended to isolate himself from other people. The closer that people tried to get to him, the farther he would push away. This is why he had Makkachin, this was the only living thing that he could call a friend or someone he loved more than himself. When Viktor reached the age of 28, he had become the most famous ice skater internationally. And after this, he was trying to be more open about himself and his career.

This ended his hope of ever opening up to anyone. On the outside, he was loud, a happy person but on the inside, he was devastating, emotionless.

"Viktor, are you okay?"

This shook Viktor back to reality and saw the blushing face of Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor smiled, he was currently cradling Yuuri in his arms, during their break time. Loving Yuuri was only thing that kept him calm, secure and sane for the part.

"I'm fine Yuuri. You're with me. And that gives me enough satisfaction."

"Viktya! I told you to stop saying stuff like that. You embarrass me."

"I'm glad that I'm the only one that gets to tease you."

After he said this, he kissed Yuuri's neck, trying to leave his mark on the younger male. Yuuri jumped and he covered his neck with his hands. Viktor couldn't see Yuuri's face but he knew that he was somewhat flustered.

"Viktor, you know better. We're at practice."

"But Yuuri, we have time...and I wanna leave at least one mark on you. I want people to know that you're taken." He ignored Yuuri and continued with his previous motive. 

"Ahh...Viktor. Ah! Ow...it better not be noticeable. Phitchit would flip if he saw this."

"You're too cute, Yuuri. I love you." Viktor kissed Yuuri's neck and then he sent chills down the younger male's by whispering the early phrase. Yuuri tried to stay relaxed but when he was with Viktor, he being teased, being told that he was loved for his figure, beauty, form, and personality. 

"How's your day been, Yuuri?" He asked him this because they barely got to spend any time together because Viktor was at a photoshoot for half of week and Yuuri was helping his parents with their business and advertising.

"Its been better. I got to see you but before, there was a group of girls following me around. They kept asking me if I was single. They tried to get specific information: my birthday, my parents name, my coach, any relationship that I had."

"What did you tell them Yuuri? I hope you told then that you were taken."

"I did, I said that I was having a wonderful relationship with my fiance, Viktor Nikiforov and its the best thing that's happened to me." Viktor hugged him tighter and just fawned over Yuuri. Making the younger male and smile was what Viktor lived for. Making his fiance happy was his mission and priority.

"Yuuri! You're too good to me. My katsudon. Do you want to get back to practicing?" Yuuri raised his face to Viktor and he was looking up at Viktor in the previous position. Yuuri interlocked his hand with Viktor's, a symbol of their connection or attraction to each other.

"Nah, can we stay like this for another five minutes?" Yuuri smiled and gave a quick peck to Viktor's chin.

"Anything you want, love." Viktor kissed Yuuri's hand and held him closer. He loved Yuuri's scent. He laid his head on Yuuri's hair and he started space out.

"Viktor."

"Yes?"

"How was your photoshoot?"

"Spectacular but it would have been better if you were there to see me. I was put in several outfits, some that you would've like."

"Oh really, Viktor? Like what?"

"A numerous amount of rain jackets, professional dress, and some tuxedos, something that makes you flustered. I personally loved wearing the Japanese custom clothing. And they had a spare jacket like yours and they took several pictures of me in that." Yuuri smiled and he started to giggle, seeing Viktor in his jacket, something adorable he had thought. Imagining his Viktor in the outfits that he mentioned was making him blush and laugh.

"You probably looked handsome, didn't you?"

"But of course. I also asked them to take some pictures on my phone, something for you and only you." Viktor took out his phone and he let Yuuri scroll through them and then Yuuri stopped at one of them, this one was Viktor wearing a tux, it was black, Viktor looked good in black to Yuuri. It made him look hot and it displayed his curves perfectly.

"So, what do you think about them Yuuri?"

"You're look really hot in tuxedos." Yuuri heard what he blurted out into the air and curled up into a ball. It was Viktor's turn to blush, and Yuuri managed to be the only person to make him blush. Viktor tried to skate it off but he failed to do so. And with that he helped Yuuri up and they prepared to head back to practice.

"Well now I know what excites you. Men in professional dress." Viktor is first on the ice and Yuuri is stretching and Viktor waits on the sidelines and whispers something in Yuuri's ear.

"So all those times at competition, you thought I looked hot in my tuxedos? I should wear them more often." Viktor laughed, parted from him and blew him a kiss. Yuuri stood there in shock and he was embarrassed to the point of turning into a tomato.

"Viktor! You can't j-just say that kind of thing to people. E-especially not me!" Yuuri was a bit furious at Viktor but he smiled it off.

Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki are inseparable, and they wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Tranquility was the way Viktor felt when he was with Yuuri: relaxed, calmed and most of all loved.


	4. Missing Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Viktor is in America, it was the day for lover: Valentine's Day. But Yuuri is feeling very lonely by himself in Russia. He orders some pizza and waits for it to arrive. And there is just something off about that pizza guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is currently in America, doing some photoshoots, and commericals.
> 
> Yuuri has moved in with Viktor and Makkachin is with Viktor.

Viktor was out of Russia for a couple of weeks, giving interviews to thousands people which meant that Yuuri was alone at home because Viktor had taken Makkachin with him. Yuuri was staying home because he didn't want to go to the ice rink, it reminded him of Viktor. And this was the time that Valentine's Day was right around the corner. Yuuri was sad to be alone on the day for lovers to share their love, to fall in love once more. To relive the moments of having "the feels".

It was also Chris' birthday, so he went on his phone and scrolled through Instagram, liking several photos but landed on Viktor's newest picture. I was a picture of him and Makkachin at a sunset. Yuuri smiled at his Viktor's sharp smile.

"Viktor...I miss you so much. I wish I was there with you."

Yuuri got to his messaging app and sent a message to Viktor, and Viktor sent him pictures of the sights and where he was going to eat. Yuuri wanted to see Viktor so he face timed him. Viktor answered it and he was currently in his hotel suite.

"Yuuri!!~"

"Hey Viktor. How's your trip?"

"Amazing. But you should be here with me. I miss you and Makkachin misses you too." There was a bark in the background and Yuuri laughed. Yuuri loved to see Viktor act like a child. It brought out his inner child.

"Please, I'm the one missing you. Is it alright if I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Of course. What is mine, is yours."

"So, that means that your super soft blanket is mine now." Yuuri said as a tease and Viktor got defensive.

"Woah, woah, woah...wait! That's the only one that I have. Yuuri!"

"Well now your blanket is going to drenched in my scent."

"I mean I do love the brand of cologne that you used at our engagement party."

"Viktor!! Stop teasing!"

"You did it first!"

They both stopped and there were seconds of awkward silence and it caused them both to laugh.

"Yuuri, you know, Valentine's day is today."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I wish you could be here with me to celebrate Valentine's Day."

"I know my little katsudon. I wish I could. But I have to spend another week in the U.S. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Its not your fault, I'll just order some pizza and watch a movie. Just be safe and don't drink so much."

"I won't. There's something I sent you, it should be getting there by night fall. Don't forget that I love you." Viktor said as he blew kisses at his adorable fiance.

"I never will. Bye Viktor."

"Bye Yuuri~"

Yuuri hung up and circled his kitchen a couple of times. He made himself some cutlet bowls and also of Viktor's punch. He just continued watching TV but he thought it would be nice to buy Viktor something, after all, Viktor did accept him even with the failures that he had. He loved Viktor for his personality, his external outline because who didn't, but Viktor's sense of romanticism was what made Yuuri fall in love with him. 

"Viktor...aww...I miss you..." Yuuri was in Viktor's blanket and he was tossing and turning, he couldn't fall asleep. Hours passed it was now 6:30pm. Yuuri, still wrapped in the blanket, walked to their room and looked through Viktor's closet. He loved the scent of Viktor, he had been drowning in it for the past 4 months after he had moved in with Viktor. He found Viktor's jacket, his Russia jacket...the famous Russia jacket. He had worn it several times in public but he never got the chance to have on his body.

"I did ask him if I could wear his clothes. It must be warm." Yuuri zipped it up and it was big on him, but it felt right. He was wearing one of his fiance's jackets and he loved it. He could sleep in it and he wanted to see Viktor's reaction but maybe when he would come back. He just missed those misty blue eyes, that platinum hair, those abs that belonged to his Viktor. Viktor was built and he was glad.

"Hello? Hi, I'd like to order two medium meat lovers pizza. And a 2 liter of Pepsi. Could you deliver it by 7? Thank you." Yuuri laughed because he hated all social activities, even the simple act of talking to people over the phone stressed him out. Viktor's apartment was filled with different shades of gray. Some shades of sea blue, and the sunlight coming through the window. Yuuri loved the calm colors and he made him feel safe. He spent his time watching movies and folding their laundry, and was close to being 7:00pm. Yuuri just kept turning to his door, waiting for a knock or doorbell. I got up and he heard something that made him jump...the bark of a dog. And there was a knock on the door. Yuuri shook off the sound and start to head to the door and he opened it and quickly walked to get the money.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, this one's on me, love."

Yuuri looked up and he saw Viktor smiling at him. Yuuri started crying but he wrapped his arms around the older male. Viktor hugged him back, kissed his forehead.

"Viktor! Why did you lie to me?! You said that you weren't arriving until next week."

"Well, I wanted to give you a surprise and its a very special day. I brought you the pizza that your ordered, the Pepsi and a bouquet of red roses." Viktor grabbed the bouquet out of Makkachin's mouth and handed them to Yuuri. The younger male was now flustered at this and he didn't buy Viktor anything.

"Vitya, I didn't buy you anything. Now I feel bad, you're doing a better job than I am." Viktor laughed and kissed Yuuri's hand. Yuuri watched Viktor because he knew that he was going to have something to say.

"It doesn't matter-"

"What do you mean that it doesn't matter? You've been sweet to me and you've shown me your love through acts and I'm not doing anything."

"Oh, but Yuuri, you are doing something."

"And what might that be?"

"Being adorably mad in my favorite jacket, which looks good on you. And you already give me things everyday. Your smile, your laugh, your beautiful hair, the way you wake up in the morning, all of that, I enjoy." Viktor smiled and winked at his Yuuri. Yuuri couldn't believe that Viktor loved those things about him.

"Thank you Viktor."

"For what?"

"Loving me to your fullest. And being with me from the start." Yuuri smiled and he kissed Viktor. And now it was Viktor's time to turn red.

"I love you Viktor."

"I love you Yuuri."

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed for a few minutes. Then Viktor told Yuuri about the U.S. and his experience and this made the younger boy laugh, making him enjoy the moments that he spent with Viktor Nikiforov, looking forward to being named Yuuri Nikiforov.


End file.
